In My Dream
by baekyeolidiots
Summary: Kyungsoo bermimpi Jongin selingkuh dengan Luhan, lalu apakah mimpinya sesuai dengan kenyataan? /Kaisoo/oneshoot/ mind to RNR?/


In My Dream

Exo Fanfiction

By baekyeolidiots

Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Luhan and exo member.

Genre : romance, Hurt.

Length: oneshoot.

Rated : T

A/n: hai aku balik dari hiatus yang panjang dan bawa ff oneshoot baru ::-:: ini buat bayaran ff memories of Hurt yang belum sempet aku lanjut huhu. Aku kena wb di ff itu jadi maafkan aku :: oiya satu lagi, mungkin aku bakal Hiatus karena semester2 ini bakal sibuk bgt. Maklum kelas XII , persiapan ujian ._.v Dan Semoga ffnya menyenangkan dan bisa menghibur kalian.

Selamat membaca!

Kyungsoo tidur dengan gusar. Bayangan tentang kejadian di acara MAMA membuat perasaannya tidak tenang.

Entah datang dari mana semua pikiran bodoh itu. Bahkan dia tidak pernah membayangkan hal seperti itu selama hubungannya dengan Jongin selama ini.

Dari luar Jongin memang mempunyai image 'bad boy' yang melekat pada dirinya, tapi di balik sosok itu dia tahu kalau Jongin itu pria baik-baik. Dia polos dan pemalu.

Hanya saja…

Kenapa di acara semalam Jongin begitu terasa berbeda. Tatapannya yang hanya di berikan pada Kyungsoo selama ini bahkan dia berikan juga pada sosok —

Luhan Hyung.

Ah mungkin hanya pikiran mu saja Do Kyungsoo.

Kau bahkan lebih mengetahui kalau Jongin itu menyukaimu. Iya—menyukai.

Sebagai Hyung yang baik atau lebih dari sekedar itu—?

Lalu kalau hanya sebagai Hyung apa arti dari Hubungan mereka selama ini?

Kyungsoo kalut dengan berbagai pemikiran yang menyelimuti benaknya. Rasanya dengan hanya memikirkan hal seperti itu pun membuatnya sakit. Hujaman bayangan yang tadi pun kembali menusuk-nusuk hatinya. Membuat beribu luka yang ia torehkan sendiri dengan pemikiran Bodoh seperti itu.

Jongin dan Luhan tidak mungkin bermain di belakangnya. Lagi pula Luhan kan sudah menjadi kekasih maknae mereka—Oh SeHun.

.

.

'KRIEEEEETTT'

Pintu kamar nya terbuka. Mata bulat itu dengan segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari atap kamar ke arah pintu.

Disana, di depan pintu kamar Kyungsoo dan Jongin telah berdiri sosok mungil dan manis sama seperti nya.

Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kyungsoo yang saat ini merubah posisinya menjadi duduk di ranjang.

Ranjang seketika berderit saat Baekhyun mendudukan diri di tepi ranjang memasang raut sedih.

"Kyungsoo-ah, bagaimana keadaan kakimu?" Tanya sosok manis di sampingnya, Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tersenyum-lemah.

"sudah membaik Hyung. Setelah tadi manager hyung mengantarku ke rumah sakit."

"kau dengan Manager Hyung? Jongin tidak ikut?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng sedih. Lalu kembali tersenyum-miris. "Jongin juga butuh istirahat Hyung. Aku tidak ingin merepotkannya."

Baekhyun mencibir. "Kau ini ! selalu saja tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain, padahal kau sendiri selalu di repotkan."

Kyungsoo hanya membalas nya dengan senyuman lemah.

Mungkin kakinya sudah membaik setelah insiden di Mama yang membuatnya cedera. Tapi saat dia kembali memikirkan perihal hubungan Jongin dan Luhan, hatinya benar-benar sakit

Saat itu Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak focus karena melihat Jongin dan Luhan saat mereka perform.. Kyungsoo sempat tercekat karena melihat Jongin-dan Luhan yang hampir berciuman! Itu terlalu berlebihan menurutnya

Dia masih ingat—saat rehearsal pun tidak ada adegan seperti itu.

Apa Jongin sengaja menambahkannya?

Itu terlalu intim!

"Kyungsoo—kau melamun? Sepertinya ada yang kau pikirkan. Ada apa?"

Bahkan Kyungsoo Lupa bahwa saat ini masih ada Baekhyun di kamarnya.

Ia menunduk. Berusaha menyembunyikan raut wajah sedihnya. Tapi seberapa besar pun Kyungsoo menyembunyikannya, Baekhyun terlalu pintar hingga dia dengan mudah tau.

"Hyung—apa salah jika aku ragu—"

Diam.

"—terhadap Jongin?"

Kyungsoo memilin ujung kaos yang dia kenakan. Semoga saja bicara dengan Baekhyun membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Maksudmu apa Kyung?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"aku—aku ragu pada perasaan Jongin padaku, Hyung."

"Kyungsoo kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" Baekhyun meraih tangan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti memilin Kaosnya.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan sayu. Terlihat gurat kesedihan disana.

"aku merasa ada sesuatu diantara Jongin dan Luhan Hyung—" Kepalanya kembali tertunduk.

Baekhyun diam. Dia tidak tahu sekarang harus menjawab apa. Dia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Kyungsoo saat ini. Baekhyun juga pernah berpikir hal-hal seperti itu tentang Chanyeol dan Kris. Tapi dia bersyukur karena pikiran negative nya tidak benar.

"—aku merasa tatapan Jongin berbeda pada Luhan Hyung. Apa aku salah berpikir seperti itu? Aku takut mimpiku benar Hyung."

"mimpi?" Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya, tidak mengerti.

"beberapa hari yang lalu aku bermimpi melihat Jongin dan Luhan Hyung—mereka seperti sepasang kekasih."

Perlahan Baekhyun mendekat dan memeluk dongsaeng nya itu. Sekali lagi diia mengerti sekali perasaan Kyungsoo. Tangan mungilnya mengusap surai hitam Kyungsoo, berusaha menenagkan Kyungsoo yang saat ini sudah terisak di bahunya.

"Hyung—aku harus bagaimana jika itu terjadi?"

"ssst—sudah Kyungsoo. Kau hanya perlu percaya pada Jongin. Dia pasti tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Apalagi dengan Luhan hyung."

"tapi Hyung—"

"aku yakin Kyung—Jongin tidak akan melakukan hal itu."

Perlahan Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan dari Baekhyun. Tangannya mengusap bulir air mata yang entah sejak kapan sudah keluar dari matanya.

Benar apa kata Baekhyun. Seharusnya dia mempercayai Jongin. Cukup mempercayainya dan lupakan pemiran-pemikiran bodoh itu.

"terima kasih Hyung."

.

.

Jongin masuk ke kamar nya dan Kyungsoo setelah tadi taruhan bermain game dengan Luhan—dan juga Sehun.

Setelah menghampiri ranjang tempat Kyungsoo tidur, mengelus pipinya, mencium keningnya dan menaikan selimutnya. Tampak raut sedih terpasang di wajah polos Kyungsoo saat tidur. Jongin sempat bingung dan dia berpikir mungkin Kyungsoo sedang mimpi buruk. Jongin kembali ke ranjangnya yang terletak di seberang ranjang Kyungsoo. Membaringkan tubuhnya yang sedikit lelah ini. Senyum terukir dari bibir miliknya, memejamkan matanya dan membayangkan seseorang—

"eungghh—hiks"

Baru saja beberapa detik lalu Jongin memejamkan matanya, dia sudah terbangun kembali mendengar lenguhan dan isakan Kyungsoo.

Isakan kyungsoo terdengar semakin memilukan. Jongin bangkit dari ranjangnya dengan wajah Khawatir yang menyelimutinya. Berusaha membangunkan Kyungsoo setelah duduk di tepi ranjang namja mungil yang merupakan kekasinya.

"Hyung—Hyung."

Mata kyungsoo sukses terbuka. Nafasnya ter-engah. Keringat mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya. Matanya mulai bergerak mencari sesuatu.

Kosong.

Tatapannya kosong ketika bertemu dengan mata Jongin.

Kyungsoo mimpi buruk lagi.

"Hyung—kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Jongin sambil menggapai air minum yang ada dekat meja kecil penghalang ranjangnya dengan ranjang Kyungsoo.

"J-jong—in"

Jongin membantu Kyungsoo untuk duduk. Seperkian detik mereka hanya saling menatap, yang diakhiri oleh Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba memeluk Jongin sambil terisak memanggil namanya.

"Jongin—hikss—Jongin."

Tangan Jongin mengelus rambut Kyungsoo. Memeluknya balik dengan satu tangannya.

"Tenang Hyung aku disini."

Kyungsoo masih terisak. Tangannya yang melingkar di perut Jongin semakin mengerat, seolah tidak rela jika Jongin akan melepaskan pelukannya.

"coba jelaskan padaku kau mimpi apa hm?" Tanya Jongin lagi setelah dirasa isakan Kyungsoo semakin mengecil dan pelukannya pun mulai mengendur.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Dia lebih memilih untuk menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Jongin.

"yasudah tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak ingin mengatakannya. Sekarang, ayo tidur. Aku akan menemani mu Hyung—"

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

Mereka membaringkan tubuhnya dengan posisi yang masih sama. Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin dan kepalanya ia letakan di dada bidang Jongin. Sementara tangan Jongin masih terus saja mengusap surai halus dan hitam milik Kyungsoo.

"Jongin-ah?" panggil Kyungsoo.

"ya?"

"apa pendapatmu tentang Luhan-hyung?"

"Dia Lucu, _Good-looking_ dan cantik! Kupikir saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya dia wanita."

"oh"

Diam.

Diam

Diam.

"jongin-ah?"

"ya Hyung?"

"jangan tinggalkan aku."

Pergerakan tangan Jongin terhenti di rambut Kyungsoo. Dia mulai sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya. Menatap manik mata Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya.

"kau ini bicara apa sih Hyung?"

"jongin-ah—tadi aku bermimpi—"

Jongin memasang dengan jeli telinganya.

"—kau meninggalkan ku dan pergi bersama Luhan-Hyung."

Tercekat.

Nafas Jongin tercekat. Paru-parunya seperti di timpa oleh beban yang membuat saluran pernafasannya terhambat. Dadanya bergemuruh. Wajahnya pucat pasi karena kata-kata Kyungsoo bagai sebuah pedang yang menusuk tepat di jantungnya.

"Jongin-ah?"

"Ya—Hyung?"

"kau tidak akan melakukan hal itu kan? Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku karena Luhan Hyung kan? Hatimu tidak mungkin bercabangkan Jongin?"

Diam.

Diam.

Jongin bingung harus menjawab apa. Sungguh dia mencintai Kyungsoo dan tidak ada sedikitpun niat untuk meninggalkannya. Tapi entah kenapa—akhir-akhir ini kebersamaannya dengan Luhan Hyung—begitu menyenangkan, membuatnya nyaman.

"tidak akan" mengecup pucuk kepala Kyungsoo, untuk membuktikan bahwa dia bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya.

"terima kasih." Kyungsoo berucap dengan pipi merah merona.

"Tidurlah Hyung. Ini sudah malam, kau harus istirahat dan cepat pulih sebelum comeback kita."

"Hn,"

Perlahan mata Kyungsoo terpejam. Sedangkan jongin kembali memikirkan ucapan Kyungsoo.

Kata-kata Kyungsoo tepat sekali mengenai hatinya.

Matanya menatap atap kamar. Salahkah dia mengagumi—oh tidak, Mungkin menyukai Luhan , ketika dia sudah mempunyai Kyungsoo sebagai kekasihnya? Terlebih lagi Luhan adalah kekasih Sehun, sahabatnya sendiri.

Kau memang salah Kim Jongin.

Tapi cintakan tidak bisa menentukan kepada siapa dia akan jatuh! Jadi siapa yang salah?

Dan Setelah malam itu, Jongin benar-benar terlihat selalu menghindari Luhan di depan Kyungsoo. Terlihat oleh Kyungsoo beberapa moment Luhan yang memandang Jongin dengan tatapan sedih, sepertinya Luhan Hyung juga menyukai Jongin-pikir Kyungsoo.

Lalu,

Apa egois Kyungsoo mengajukan permintaan malam itu, dan membuat Jongin menjauhi Luhan karena takut membuat Kyungsoo kecewa?

Oh ayolah—Do Kyungsoo, kau harus percaya pada Jongin, buktinya Jongin tidak ingin membuatmu kecewa dengan menjauhi Luhan.

Cukup sudah kau berprasangka buruk pada mereka.

.

.

Cuaca dingin sekali hari ini. Kyungsoo mengeratkan jaket yang dia kenakan. Merepotkan sekali berbelanja kebutuhan bulanan sendirian. Tadinya dia di antar oleh manager Hyung. Tapi tiba-tiba dia di telepon oleh seseorang, katanya sih penting. Untung saja tidak ada fans yang mengenali Kyungsoo. Ck.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan ponselnya dan hendak menelepon member lain untuk menjemputnya di supermarket.

Pertama Kyungsoo menelepon sang leader-Suho, namun tidak di angkat. Setelah itu dia menelepon Baekhyun untuk menjemputnya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa karena sedang pergi bersama Chanyeol dan Sehun ke restoran milik orang tua Chanyeol. Baekhyun juga bilang semua member sedang pergi. Lay Hyung sedang Xiumin Hyung sedang latihan dance. Jongdae sedang ada mengunjungi orang tuanya sendiri.

Terakhir sebelum mereka bertiga pergi yang ada di dorm hanya Kris,Tao,Jongin dan Luhan.

Sebenarnya sedari tadi juga Kyungsoo berusaha menelepon Jongin, tapi pemuda tan itu tidak kunjung mengangkat teleponnya. Kyungsoo pikir mungkin Jongin sedang tidur, Karena kalau cuaca sedang dingin begini memang lebih enak bergulungan dengan selimut , guling dan juga bantal.

Kyungsoo mendesah kecewa. Mungkin meminta bantuan Tao atau Kris Hyung boleh juga. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menelepon diantara ke duanya.

"Tao-ya?"

"_ah Kyungsoo-Hyung, ada apa?" _Terdengar suara cempreng tao di ujung sana.

"kau ada dimana sekarang tao-ya?"

"_Kebetulan sekarang aku ada di Gucci. Disini sedang mengeluarkan produk baru_. _Dan aku tidak boleh melewatkannya hehehe."_

"awalnya aku mau memintamu menjemputku. Aku kerepotan sekali membawa barang-barang ini Tao. Apa Kris Hyung bersama mu juga?"

"_iya. Kau tidak menelepon Jongin, Hyung? Tadi sih dia sedang menonton TV. Di dorm juga ada Luhan-hyung._"

"Ap—pa?" kyungsoo tergagap dengan matanya yang sukses membulat, yang memang sudah bulat.

Oh jadi sekarang yang ada di dorm tinggal Jongin dan Luhan Hyung?

Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang?

Segala kemungkinan terburuk berlalu lalang dalam benak Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo meremas belanjaannya dan menggigir bibir bawahnya. Air mukanya jelas sekali menampilkan raut khawatir.

Setelah menutup telepon dan menghentikan taxi yang kebetulan lewat di depannya, Kyungsoo pulang ke dorm.

Sepanjang perjalanan perasaannya tidak enak. Ia terus memilin jaket yang dikenakannya.

Beberapa kali Kyungsoo menghela nafas sambil mengusap dada untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Bibirnya juga tidak berhenti merapalkan mantra yang sama, demi menghilangkan hal-hal buruk yang akan Jongin dan Luhan lakukan.

_Berpikir positif Kyungsoo._

_Percayalah pada Jongin._

.

.

Pintu dorm dia buka. Kentara sekali suasana dorm yang sepi. Kyungsoo mengangkut belanjaan yang dia beli dan meletakannya di sofa ruang televisi. Kaki mungilnya perlahan menuju ke kamarnya dan Jongin. Perlahan membuka pintu kamarnya, tapi tidak ada Jongin.

Kyungsoo mendesah kecewa. Sesungguhnya dia lebih mengharapkan kalau Jongin sedang tertidur di ranjangnya.

Tanganya kembali menutup pintu kamar. Kyungsoo jalan mengendap-ngendap dan memasuki semua ruangan yang ada di dorm.

Kyungsoo bahkan terlihat seperti maling karena jalan mengendap-endap.

Telinga Kyungsoo menangkap suara dari arah dapur yang jaraknya cukup jauh dengan nya saat ini.

Sejenak dia mematung mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya. Ia keluarkan helaan nafas untuk sedikit mengatur detak jantungnya yang saat ini berdetak tidak normal.

Kyungsoo berhenti dan memilih untuk berdiri saja di sebelah pintu dapur. Dia tahu di dapur ada Jongin dan Luhan-hyung, jadi kyungsoo meutuskan untuk menguping saja.

"Luhan—hyung, maafkan aku." Terdengar suara Jongin yang sedikit sendu. Setelahnya,Kyungsoo tidak mendengar apapun lagi. Mungkin keduanya hanya berdiam-diam saja tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu Jongin-ah."

"tapi hyung-bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat, aku tidak mau ada yang salah paham. Apalagi Kyungsoo-Hyung dan Sehun."

Kyungsoo sedikit tercekat ketika namanya disebut-sebut oleh Jongin. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan?

"aku tahu, aku tahu itu semua. Aku tahu kau tidak mungkin menyukaiku, aku yang salah karena aku berharap lebih Jongin-ah. Maaf,tapi biarkan dulu seperti ini." Suara Luhan tidak kalah sendu, dan Kyungsoo dengar ada sebuah kesedihan yang tersirat dari suara yang di keluarkannya.

"Hyung—"

"aku janji. Setelah ini aku akan berusaha mencintai Sehun. Aku janji Jongin."

Entah kenapa ada rasa sesak di dada Jongin ketika Luhan mengatakan itu. Tapi mau bagaimana pun dia bukan siapa-siapa bagi Luhan, hanya sebatas dongsaeng favoritenya.

"bolehkah aku meminta satu permintaan?" mata rusa Luhan mendongak menatap Jongin yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi darinya.

Jongin langsung membalikan tubuhnya dan mengecup bibir Luhan dalam. Tidak melumat, hanya sebatas bibir yang menempel. Mata Luhan sukses membulat, bagaimana Jongin bisa tau kalau dia meminta Jongin mencium—

Kyungsoo—Luhan dengan cepat mendorong tubuh Jongin menjauh dan menatap kaget pada Kyungsoo yang berdiri di pintu dapur dengan tangan menutup mulutnya dan air mata yang berurai keluar dari mata bulatnya.

"Kyungsoo—" gumamnya.

"Jongin—" lirih Kyungsoo.

Jongin segera membalikan tubuhnya. Matanya juga terbelalak kaget saat melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah berurai air mata disana.

"Hyung—"

.

.

Kejadian tadi sebenarnya sama seperti apa yang Kyungsoo mimpikan kemarin-kemarin. Sama persis dan Kyungsoo seperti mengalami de javu.

Saat ini mereka duduk di bangku makan, dan memutuskan untuk menjelaskan semua kesalah pahaman itu dengan kepala dingin. Tapi yang tadi bukan kesalahpahaman, jelas-jelas Kyungsoo melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Jongin mencium Luhan.

"Kyungsoo-hyung—" buka Jongin.

Kyungsoo mendongakan kepalanya yang tadi menunduk enatap meja makan di depannya. Mata nya menatap mata Jongin yang duduk di seberangnya dengan Luhan yang di sampingnya. Kyungsoo terlihat seperti sedang menghakimi tersangka di pengadilan.

"—hyung aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya." Lanjut Jongin sebelum dia menghela nafas. " maafkan aku dengan apa yang kau lihat tadi. Aku sungguh tidak berharap kau memikirkan yang tidak-tidak setelah melihat aku dan Luhan hyung."

"aku tau aku salah padamu. Aku tidak mengatakan bahwa memang Luhan-hyung menyukaiku."

Kenapa rasanya paru-parunya sulit sekali untuk bernafas, sekedar mengambil oksigen saat ini bagi Kyungsoo. Kata Jongin bahkan sama persis dengan apa yang dia ucapkan—lalu setelah ini yang berbicara pasti—

"Kyungsoo—maafkan Hyung. Hyung salah karena telah menyukai Jongin. Kau boleh membenci Hyung setelah ini, Hyung sungguh menyesal. Maafkan Hyung."

—Luhan.

Bahkan Kyungsoo tahu apa yang akan di katakana Jongin setelah ini. Kyungsoo sebenarnya bukannya tidak ingin berkata-kata, hanya dia tidak mampu karena semua apa yang dia ingin katakan seperti menguap begitu saja. Dan tidak bisa dengan mudah di sampaikan oleh lisannya.

"Hyung—aku memang sedikit merasa nyaman dengan Luhan, tapi kau harus percaya kalau aku benar-benar mencintai—"

"Hentikan!—" Kyungsoo memotong perkataan Jongin."— Aku tidak bisa—tidak Jongin jangan katakan. Aku—aku—" dia mulai berdiri dan menutup kupingnya seolah tidak ingin mendengar apa yang di katakan Jongin.

Jongin jelas kaget melihat reaksi Kyungsoo. Dia segera menghampiri Kyungsoo dan memeluknya erat. Membiarkan Kyungsoo menangis dengan rancauan yang meminta Jongin untuk tidak meneruskan apa yang akan di katakan tadi.

"aku benar-benar mencintaimu Kyungsoo-hyung—" bisik Jongin di telinga Kyungsoo.

Sebuah kaliat mujarap itu sukses membuat tangisan Kyungsoo berhenti. Dia mulai mendongak dan menatap mata Jongin, mencari sebuah kebohongan disana. Namun,nihil.

"apa maksudmu—"

"aku bilang aku mencintaimu Hyung. Walau aku nyaman berada dekat Luhan Hyung, aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai hyung kesayanganku saja. Aku jika tidak mungkin menyukai Luhan Hyung—karena Sehun begitu menyukai Luhan Hyung juga."

"tapi yang tadii—"

"anggap saja itu ciuman dari dongsaeng pada hyungnya." Jongin nyengir.

Kyungsoo menangis sambil tertawa, lalu memukul dada Jongin setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"hh—mana ada ciuman seperti itu." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"aku kan hanya menempelkan bibirku di bibir Luhan Hyung kok. Tidak melumatnya."

"ya! Tidak usah juga kau jelaskan seperti itu. Aku cemburu tau." Kyungsoo cemberut.

Jongin kembali terkekeh. "oh—jadi uri Kyungie cemburu? Kenapa kau harus cemburu? Kau bahkan mendapatkan lebih dari bibirku. Kau tidak hanya kucium di bibir—" Jongin berhenti dan mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Kyungsoo, lalu meniupnya pelan sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "—di seluruh tubuhmu."

Perkataan Jongin yang terlampau seductive itu justru membuat wajah Kyungsoo memerah. Untung Luhan sudah tidak disana. Kalau masih di sana pasti dia sangat malu sekali. Huh.

Setelah perkataan jongin tadi, Kyungsoo bahkan tidak sadar kalau tubuhnya sudah di bopong Jongin ke kamar mereka.

Setidaknya, akhir dari semua yang dia alami itu tidak benar-benar sesuai dengan mimpinya selama ini. Dan Kyungsoo harus bersyukur karena itu.

**END**

Gimana-gimana ff nya? Menghibur gak ? huhu :: aku agak kaku nulis setelah hiatussss._. Jadi maaf kalau ff nya jelek. Hehe aku update dua ff loh hari ini /? Tengok juga dong ff Krisbaek pertama aku T^T

Makasih udah mau baca dan tinggalkan comment nya buat tau kalau ff ini ada peminatnya apa engga ^^

Buat masukan aku juga nulis ff lain. Aku usahain kalau lg pengen nulis aku post deh ff yg lain di sela tugas dan kesibukan kelas tiga hehehe..

Annyeeeeong~~~


End file.
